Green-Eyed Monster
by MrRizzoli
Summary: A night out with the girls causes a bit of jealousy. Jemily one shot.


**Green-Eyed Monster**

"Why did we let her talk us into this again?" Jennifer Jareau asked as a bartender placed a beer bottle in front of her.

Penelope Garcia took a sip of her fruity drink before turning to the blonde agent, "Because she always does what we want to do and she's sick of getting hit on by guys and we're her best friends so we should be willing to do something and go somewhere that she's comfortable every once in a while."

JJ took a mouth full of beer before answering her friend, "Yeah, you're right. She definitely looks like she's havin' fun."

The two blondes turn toward the dance floor to see Emily Prentiss, almost smack dab in the middle, dancing happily with a couple of gay men. Yes, the brunette agent had talked her friends into going to a gay bar. Penelope had been excited at the prospect having never been to a gay bar before. JJ was a bit more apprehensive, she did grow up in a small town where being gay wasn't exactly celebrated; quite the opposite actually, though personally, she saw nothing wrong with it.

"Come on, you have to admit it's nice to be out and not have every guy and their brother hittin' on you, Jayje."

JJ laughed, "You'd be correct once again, Pen. Well, since we're here, we might as well join in on the fun. Let's go dance."

Penelope and JJ linked arms as they weaved through the crowd to join their friend on the dance floor.

"Hey!" Emily yelled over the music while waving her friends closer, "Thank you guys so much for agreeing to this."

The blondes smiled at their friend and continued to dance. The three had danced for what seemed like hours, either together or with random groups of people. Fun was clearly being had by all until a woman slid in between JJ and Emily. JJ wasn't exactly sure why but it bothered her a bit.

"If looks could kill," Penelope spoke directly in JJ's ear, only loud enough for the smaller blonde to hear.

"What?" JJ turned and raised a brow at the technical analyst.

"Jayje, you look like you're gunna rip that poor girl's head off." Penelope shot a look toward Emily who was now dancing rather seductively with the strange woman.

"Well, look at her. She's all over Emily. She practically just shoved her hands down Emily's pants!" JJ rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound.

"And why exactly does that bother you?"

"She doesn't even know Emily."

Penelope nodded, "Ah, but you do."

"Yes, I do. And Emily would not want someone like that." JJ waved a hand toward Emily and the other brunette on the dance floor.

"You sure about that, Jayje? Cause I'm pretty sure that's Emily's tongue down the hottie's throat."

JJ didn't say anything as her head whipped around so fast, Penelope thought she might get whiplash. When JJ's eyes finally landed on her friend and the other woman, she was shocked to see that Emily did have the woman engaged in a rather heated lip lock and judging by the fact that the shorter brunette was pushed against the wall, it was clear Emily had initiated the act.

"I'm… I need air." JJ spoke as she spun on her heel.

"Where's JJ going?"

Penelope turned her head from the spot that was previously occupied by JJ to see Emily stood in front of her, "She says she needs air. I think she should go buy herself some green contacts."

Emily raised a brow, "What?"

Penelope rolled her eyes before letting Emily in on what had just transpired, "And then she got all green-eyed monster and stormed out saying she needed air."

"Why would Jennifer be jealous?"

"Oh my lesbionic Princess, she clearly has a thing for you." Penelope rolled her eyes again before taking a sip of yet another fruity, colorful drink.

"Penelope, how much have you had to drink tonight? Jennifer Jareau is as straight as that straw in your drink."

"Maybe if it was a bendy straw," Penelope giggled at her own joke. "Take my word for it. I've had plenty of drunken nights with JJ before you came along. Drunken words are sober thoughts, right?"

Emily shrugged and blew out an exaggerated breath, "I'm gunna go find her."

Emily left Penelope at the bar alone in search of JJ. She checked the bathroom, no JJ. The dance floor, no JJ. She knew the blonde wasn't at the bar but looked anyway, no JJ. After checking everywhere she could inside the club, Emily had to guess JJ either left or was out back on the smoking patio.

"No way she left, I have the keys and I really don't think she'd make the hour walk back to her place." Emily looked around the club one last time, "She's gotta be out back."

Emily made her way across the club to the back doors that led to the smoking area. As soon as she was outside, she caught sight of her friend.

"Hard to get air out here surrounded by cigarette smoke."

JJ turned around at the sound of Emily's voice and laughed, "Yeah well it's better than the smell of sweat and alcohol."

"Good point. So, get your head all cleared?"

"Depends. What did Pen tell you?"

"What did you want her to tell me?" Emily smirked.

"That I came out to get some air before the smell of sweat made me puke."

Emily looped her arm through JJ's as they walked toward the door, "Well then that's what she told me. Let's go dance."

JJ took a deep breath and let herself be led back into the club, "This is gunna be a long night."

"You say something?"

"I said this sure has been a fun night."

The two women made their way back inside to find Penelope already dancing with a few of the people they had been dancing with earlier.

The three start dancing again and having a good time. They had been dancing for about 20 minutes when the brunette from earlier slips in between JJ and Emily again. Penelope rolls her eyes as JJ squares her jaw.

"Hi," the woman leaned forward and kissed Emily. "Glad to see you made it back."

Emily pulled back from the woman as quickly as possible, "Yeah, look, I'm here with my friends so…"

The sentence lingered in the air as JJ and Penelope had stopped dancing to watch the interaction.

"They have each other, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we got outta here."

"I don't think so. I don't even know your name." Emily shook her head.

"This chick can't take a hint." JJ whispered to Penelope.

"Amy," she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emily's cheek, "Now that you know my name, let's get outta here."

"Uh, I'm all set, thanks though. You have a great night." Emily turned to dance with her friends again but Amy pulled her back.

"Come on. We can just duck into the bathroom and have a little fun." Amy winked at the taller brunette.

"Princess is gettin' pissed." Penelope looked from Emily back to JJ and noticed the blonde's face, "And you're even more pissed than her."

"She said no so, I suggest takin' your hands off her and walkin' away." JJ pulled the woman's hand from Emily's arm.

"Who the hell are you," Amy looked the blonde over with disgust, "Her bodyguard?"

"Jayje…" Emily grabbed the blonde in attempt to calm her.

"I'm not her bodyguard. She's a grown woman. But I am an FBI agent and I have **no** qualms with cuffin' your ass right now if you don't **walk the** **fuck away**."

Both Penelope and Emily were shocked with the amount of venom that dripped from the last words in JJ's sentence. This was sweet, innocent Jennifer Jareau who wouldn't even let Emily kill the huge spider she found in their hotel room on a case last week and now she just looked downright scary.

"I'm not goin' anywhere until she tells me to. You may be an FBI agent, which I seriously doubt, but unless you're her mother or her woman, I don't listen to a damn thing you say." Amy poked JJ in the chest for emphasis.

"Oooooh, bad move," Penelope spoke more to herself than anyone else.

"Listen, bitch," JJ spit out the word with disgust, "She already said no. And you put your hands on me again I'll knock your ass out."

Amy scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"JJ, don't d-" Emily's protest was cut off when JJ's lips were pressed against her own.

JJ figured it asking the woman to back off wasn't working she'd make her think Emily was, in fact, her girlfriend. The brunette took a minute to register what was actually happening before she reacted and kissed back.

Penelope smirked, "Bendy straw."

Before the kiss could go any deeper, Amy yanked JJ's head back by the agent's ponytail, "Get off her."

"Oh you just made a **really **bad decision." JJ turned quickly and caught the woman right in the jaw with her fist.

Seconds later, Amy was flat on her back in the middle of the dance floor and everyone in the club stared.

"She did tell you that she'd knock you out." Penelope shrugged.

"That was probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Emily turned JJ back so they were facing each other and pulled her in for another kiss, "But I really think we should leave before your ass gets arrested. Pen, run!"

The two agents and technical analyst sprinted for the door. They continued on at a brisk walk until they made it the couple of blocks to the parking garage where they had left Emily's Range Rover. Once inside the parking garage, JJ felt herself being pinned against the shiny black SUV followed by Emily's hands on her hips and lips on the exposed skin of her neck.

"That. Was. So. Fucking. Sexy." Emily punctuated each word with a nip to the soft skin of JJ's neck.

JJ's hands found purchase on Emily's sides and her fingers flexed into the taller woman's muscular back, "Em gotta stop. In, fuck, in public."

Emily pulled back from the blonde's skin and looked into once clear blue eyes that were now dark with desire, "Come home with me?"

Before JJ could answer, Penelope spoke up, "Uh, not that I'm not happy that you two are finally gunna hook up or whatever but do you think I could get a ride home first?"

JJ pulled her eyes from Emily's to look at Penelope, "Of course. Sorry, got caught up in the moment there."

"Right, sorry. Hop in." Emily hit a button on her keys to unlock the doors, "We'll take her home, then I take you to bed."

JJ pulled Emily in for one more kiss, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words fall from those gorgeous lips."

"And you have no idea how long I've wanted them to fall. Let's go."


End file.
